Flipping, Spinning, Rolling, Winning
by EmiEllie
Summary: "A myriad of emotion washes over me. Hope. Disbelief. Curiosity. Wonder. Silent euphoria." A short drabble-like series based on the last scene of 5x24 and some scenes from 6x01. Rated mature for smutty content and strong language in later chapters.
1. A better bet than love?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND SCENES ARE PROPERTY OF CECILY VON ZIEGESAR, JOSH SCHWARTZ, STEPHANIE SAVAGE, JOSHUA SAFRAN AND THE CW.**

* * *

.

"You've fought for me all year. I've come to fight for you."

Sincerity burns brightly in her deep brown eyes.

She exudes equanimity.

Her words are determined.

"Will you be joining the game?" the croupier asks her.

She doesn't even turn to look at him.

Her gaze is fixed firmly on my own.

She simply slides a stack of rectangular yellow chips into the centre of the table.

"You said I always bet against you, but this time I'm all in."

A myriad of emotion washes over me.

Hope. Disbelief. Curiosity. Wonder.

Silent euphoria.

Eyebrows furrowed inquisitively, I stare at her, trying to detect any weakness in her resolve.

But there is no weakness. Only strength and earnestness.

She simply smiles, resplendently, reassuringly.

A soft, barely perceptible curvature of her full lips.

"Your bet, sir?"

I hesitate for just a second.

Refusing to break eye contact with her, I push all of my own multicoloured chips into the centre of the table.

It's a small move, mere inches.

Yet it's a significant one.

It isn't the safe option.

_"We're never going to be safe."_

The stakes are high.

But is there a better bet than love?

"My bet's on us."

.

* * *

**Author's note: this is going to be like a drabble series (except each 'drabble' has 200 words instead of 100) based on the last scenes of 5x24 and the scenes from 6x01 that we've seen in the promos.**

**It was really difficult to write, so please R&R! I would really appreciate some feedback (positive, negative, constructive criticisms all warmly welcomed).**

**Love, Em.**


	2. King and Queen

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND SCENES ARE PROPERTY OF CECILY VON ZIEGESAR, JOSH SCHWARTZ, STEPHANIE SAVAGE, JOSHUA SAFRAN AND THE CW.**

* * *

.

My heart swells in my chest.

His words are resolute.

"My bet's on us."

After upping the ante, four other high rollers matching or raising our bets, the croupier deals the next hand.

Mine: a king and an ace.

I can't suppress the flickers of a smile.

Chuck catches it in his peripheral vision.

He responds with his own signature smirk.

The dealer asks around the table.

Most of the players stand or hit.

One doubles (bold or stupid). Another splits.

The dealer's hand is a twenty.

Exhilaration pulses through me as each player reveals their hand.

A bust, a nineteen.

The overconfident moneybags who doubled down scores a twenty.

The one who split his pair scores a twenty-one and a soft seventeen.

It's my turn to lay the cards on the table.

The four other players gasp as I reveal my winning hand.

Whilst no noise escapes his lips, Chuck's reaction is the most satisfying of all.

Elation radiates off his whole body, his hazel eyes glowing with admiration and respect.

He turns over his two-card hand, placing it next to my own.

An ace and a queen.

There they lay, side by side.

The King and _his_ Queen.

.

* * *

**Here's hoping I got my basic rules of blackjack correct.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please R&R! **


	3. Make me yours

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND SCENES ARE PROPERTY OF CECILY VON ZIEGESAR, JOSH SCHWARTZ, STEPHANIE SAVAGE, JOSHUA SAFRAN AND THE CW.**

* * *

.

The door slams behind us.

We're alone in the dimly lit hotel suite.

Barely a word has been uttered between us since my proclamation at the blackjack table.

Unspoken questions linger in the charged atmosphere.

No words are needed for this silent, paradisical reunion.

Perhaps words aren't even adequate to express the desire, and gratitude, and adoration that I feel for her.

It has been so long since I last had her.

Held her in my arms and marked every inch of her as my own.

I stride towards her, resolute on making her mine again.

With only a few inches between us now, I look intently into her hungry eyes.

Reaching out to her narrow waist, I pull her into my embrace.

So close that our lips are almost touching.

"Take me now," she whispers mellifluously against my mouth.

Her warm, saccharine breath saturates the air between us.

It tips me over the edge.

I eagerly pull her in to a searing kiss.

Our tongues move together rhythmically, both active participants in this familiar dance.

Every crevice of my mouth is invaded by her sweet, intoxicating taste.

Her whole body hums with desire against my own.

_Make me yours._

.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Somatic comfort

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND SCENES ARE PROPERTY OF CECILY VON ZIEGESAR, JOSH SCHWARTZ, STEPHANIE SAVAGE, JOSHUA SAFRAN AND THE CW.**

.

He lavishes my jaw line, my shoulders, my neck, with ravenous kisses, nipping gently at the sensitive skin and lingering over my racing pulse.

With each touch, a fresh wave of desire rolls over me, dragging me deeper into oblivion.

I can feel him being pulled under with me, refusing to let me go there alone.

His body is quivering with anticipation.

Or perhaps that's just me.

With one large hand at the small of my back and the other twined in my dishevelled hair, he pulls me flush against his broad chest.

Mere layers of satin, chiffon and silk stand between us.

The thought of our naked bodies pressed together sends me into frenzy.

I scrabble and tug at bowties, buttons and belt buckles, urgently trying to divest him of his clothes.

Aching to feel the somatic comfort of skin against hot skin.

Soon he's scrabbling and tugging along with me.

Running his eager fingers up my spine, pulling at the zipper of my dress, peeling it from my shoulders.

Tangerine chiffon pools at my feet.

Standing back to admire my nude curves for just one moment, he strokes his index finger along my hipbone.

Then our lips are crashing together again.

.

* * *

**Whoops, this chapter is actually 203 words in length (how bad of me), but I didn't want to delete anything.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you to gossipgirllover123 and chairilove for your wonderful reviews :)**


	5. Slow torment

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND SCENES ARE PROPERTY OF CECILY VON ZIEGESAR, JOSH SCHWARTZ, STEPHANIE SAVAGE, JOSHUA SAFRAN AND THE CW.**

* * *

.

"_Please_," she mumbles breathlessly into my mouth.

She knows I can't resist her heartfelt entreaties.

Since the day I uttered those three letters, I've been unable to refuse her.

Because, desperate as she is for me to make her mine, I am already hers.

She looks so beautiful amidst the scarlet bedsheets.

Mahogany curls fanned out around her face.

Porcelain skin flushed a radiant shade of pink.

Lips swollen into a plump pout.

Brown eyes flickering ardently in the candlelight.

I continue to place hot, wet kisses along her collarbone.

Her heart flutters erratically in response.

I push a knee between her thighs to part them, and poise myself above her.

_Mmm, _she purrs in approval.

I lightly trace a finger over the scant black lace concealing her folds.

She bucks her hips up to meet my hand.

A self-satisfied smirk tugs at the corner of my lips.

_Ouch! _I gasp as she sinks her nails deep into my scalp.

Arousal and frustration rock through her body.

Impatient with my slow torment, she swiftly rolls us over.

Looking up at her straddling me, I know that it's payback time.

She's going to make me regret teasing her.

And she's going to enjoy every second of it.

.

* * *

**Reviews are always loved. I'd really like to know whether people want me to continue this. I think I have a few more chapters left in me.**

**P.S. things are going to start getting steamy from here on out!**


	6. Baser instincts

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

.

_Not looking so smug now, are you Bass?_

I do love this particular game of ours.

Unfortunately it usually ends with me on my back, panting and pleading.

(He's just too good at making me want him).

Not this time though.

I look down at him, pressed into the silken sheets.

Still fully clothed, save for his carelessly discarded bow tie.

Thin wisps of chest hair peek out at the top of his slightly open dress shirt.

God, he looks sexy with his hair all tousled.

And I'm the only one who gets to see him this way.

Eyes gleaming in anticipation of my next move.

Visibly straining to keep control of his raging libido.

Resisting the urge to throw me down onto the mattress and fuck me without restraint.

It's the perfect opportunity for me to press my advantage.

I move my face towards his, so that our lips are nearly touching.

Sinking my teeth lasciviously in to my bottom lip, I rub my hands down the lapels of his tuxedo.

My eyes are silently taunting him._ Come get me._

His returning glance is so desperate, so frantic with undiluted carnal desire.

Chuck Bass is a slave to his baser instincts.

.

* * *

**Now we're getting to the good stuff ;-)**

**As always, views are adored. They inspire me to keep writing.**

**(Thank you helen and SnowedUnderNJ for your encouraging reviews of the last chapter)**


	7. Riptide

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

.

Self-restraint has never been my forte.

And she's clearly using that to her advantage.

Look at her, all pert and pouty.

Irresistible.

There's no other word for her.

It's an itch. An addiction.

I've tried to let her go.

To push her away.

But every time, I get pulled back in.

It's a riptide.

I can only swim against the current for so long.

Eventually it becomes so exhausting that I forget why I'm fighting it.

I can't fight it any longer.

(Not just because she's semi-naked on top of me. Sure, I can feel the evidence of my arousal tightening and twitching in my pants... but it's more than that).

That night, on the Empire rooftop, she'd told me that she loved me.

_It's not enough. I need a future._

My own words ring in my ears.

At the time, it had made so much sense.

As if having Blair and having a future were somehow mutually exclusive.

But they're not.

I can't see my future without Blair in it.

All the money, and the power, and the success...

It means nothing without her standing beside me.

There is no reason to fight against it.

_We can build our futures together._

.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Upper hand

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are property of Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW.**

* * *

.

He's putting up a good fight, I'll give him that.

But I still have the upper hand.

I roll my hips against him, sending a fresh pang of desire through his body, straight to his groin.

The semblance of control starts to crack.

His hands slide up into my hair, pulling me in to a vehement kiss.

Our lips dovetail together faultlessly.

It's as if we were designed for one another.

His mouth works against mine furiously, passionately.

He strokes his tongue against my lower lip, beseeching access.

Chuck's unique flavour (mingled with scotch and cigar tobacco) saturates my taste buds, pulling me into an intoxicated delirium.

His hands meticulously work their way over my whole body.

No curve or crease is left untouched.

He lightly traces a finger down my spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Cupping my ass in both hands, he pulls me tighter against him so that I can feel the hardness through his pants.

He caresses my thighs and calves, paying particular attention to the secret erogenous zones at the back of my knees.

"_Chuck,_" I mewl from low in my throat.

He chuckles victoriously against my shoulder.

_Upper hand, my ass._

.

* * *

**I think I like this better than the last chapter. By all means, let me know what you think!**

**Thank you, lovely guest reviewer, for your review of chapter 7.**

**Also, just thought I should let you know that the title ('Flipping, Spinning, Rolling, Winning') will have greater significance in later chapters.**


	9. Up in flames

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

.

_Nicely played, Waldorf._

She gyrates her hips against me provocatively.

Each little circle reels me deeper into concupiscent insanity.

Through the haze, I hear her moan as my hard cock rubs against her lace-covered cleft.

Her teasing is going to be a kamikaze.

She can't win this game without torturing herself.

And I'm more than happy to play along.

I take my time reacquainting myself with her.

Every delicate curve.

Every inch of exposed skin.

_Fuck, she's beautiful._

I pull her into me, needing to feel, to taste, to inhale more of her.

Lips, tongues and teeth collide ferociously.

My tenuous grip on control breaks.

It gives way to pure, animal impulse.

The blood is pumping violently through my body.

I barely hear her desperately whimpering my name over the _thump, thump, thump._

That's when I realise I've been subconsciously caressing the soft crease at the back of her knee.

The special spot that only I know about.

It's as if I instinctively know what she needs.

I know every part of her.

From the cool exterior, to the fire below.

I can't wait to see her go up in flames any longer.

To feel her writhing and hear her screaming beneath me.

I need her now.

.

**Please review, lovely readers. It makes writing worthwhile.**

**(Thank you to May, meesterlove333 and ****_especially_**** to SnowedUnderNJ for reviewing the last chapters)**


	10. Author's note

**Sorry to everyone who had been reading this until I stopped posting (although that's really not very many people).**

**I know I've been gone a long time, but unfortunately there was a death in the family and then I became severely ill myself. I've fully recovered now and hope to get back to writing soon. I finish my term at university next week so I'll start updating again. I am going to finish this story as I intended to, even though we all know what really happened now. My take on it is going to be different though so I hope you'll all still read.**

**Thank you to the people who have left reviews, especially those that had nice things to say.**

**Lots of love.**


	11. Omnipotent

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

_._

_Whoosh._

He spins me over.

_Ah!_

My back hits the mattress with such force that the little shriek of excitement is knocked right out of my lungs.

I reach up towards him, desperately needing to feel his hardness and warmth against my yearning body.

He's kneeling above me, just out of reach.

Looking down at me like some omnipotent sex God.

Like he's torturing me, punishing me in any way he can.

Levelling the playing field for all the pain I've caused him over the last year.

Suddenly the desire coiling in my belly is tainted with a sinister stab of guilt.

Whimpers erupt uncontrollably from my lips.

Whimpers of shame, and arousal, and regret.

But all he hears is my want, my _need_, for him.

He's so eager to oblige.

A multitude of coloured poker chips burst from his pockets and rain upon me as he deftly sheds his tuxedo.

The excitement swells inside me once again.

Then he crashes down on me.

His lips devour my own until I'm panting for breath and humming with ecstasy.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of my lace panties and pulls them over my hips and thighs in one smooth stroke.

Just moments from now, he'll be pounding into me so hard that I won't be able to think about anything but the excruciating pleasure of being completely filled with him.

So hard that I won't even be able to remember my own name, much less think about all the mistakes I have made.

I want him to take it all away.

.

**So this is longer than 200 words, but I've made you wait so long that I feel you all deserve it :). Thank you for all the reviews and the lovely messages of support.**

**This chapter ended up taking an unexpected turn. Please review and let me know if you liked it! Love to all.**


	12. Earth shattering

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Word of warning, this chapter starts to get hot (explicitly so)!**

.

She thinks she has me fooled but I can see the truth.

She's an open book.

I can see the regret burning in her eyes.

The guilt tugging the corner of her mouth into the most beautiful, sorrowful semi-smile.

I don't want her to hurt anymore.

I want her to know that all the wrong turns have brought us to the right place.

Because we're right here.

Together.

I'm overcome with the need to take the pain away.

The only way I know how.

I tug frantically at my pants, eager to give her relief from this personal hell she's built herself.

In one swift motion they're in a heap on the floor.

Two. I'm plunging into her.

Three. Filling her to the hilt.

Every inch of my hard length engulfed by her hot, wet passage.

It's been a year and so much has changed, but we're still a perfect fit.

Her hips buck up to meet my thrusts, urging me to go...

_...Harder! _ She gasps.

Until I'm fucking her with abandon.

Hitting that inner sweet spot with such ferocity...

..._Over, _and _over,_ and _over _again.

Now she's writhing beneath me.

Tightening and convulsing around me.

Her whole body humming with untameable carnal ecstasy.

She's digging her sharp, red nails into my shoulders in a final futile attempt to cling onto something earthly.

But those exquisite eyes roll back and I can tell she's not here anymore.

She can't feel anything that isn't me anymore.

There's no pain or guilt anymore.

All that is left is earth shattering pleasure.

.

**Thanks to Helen, SnowedUnderNJ and TheKillerDunja123 for your kind reviews of the last chapter.**

**So, I'm not entirely happy with this but I thought I'd post anyway to stop me from just tinkering with it over and over again (because I know I'll never be completely happy with it).**

**Please review, I will love you forever!**


	13. Three words, seven letters

__**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Harder!_

He complies.

Moves faster.

Thrusts deeper.

Pants louder.

There's no control.

It's barely a rhythm.

Yet somehow we're still in sync.

Our hips rock together to a beat of our own.

An unremitting, pounding beat.

It's somewhere between fucking and making love.

Savage, yet sensitive.

Those first shocks of pleasure shoot through me.

Every muscle in my body _twists _and _tightens._

Every nerve ending _tingles _and _burns._

Heat surges through my veins.

My finger nails bite into his broad shoulders of their own volition.

It's all I can do to stop myself from losing control.

He hisses and I'm sure I've drawn blood.

Some sadistic part of me must enjoy it.

Because that's when I come apart at the seams.

Shuddering beneath him.

Clenching around his hard length.

So tight.

So unbelievably tight.

_"Oh..." _

The single syllable falls from my lips in a shaky breath.

But I'm so far removed from it I can barely distinguish my own voice from his.

_"Come for me, Blair," _he implores huskily.

His voice is thick with want.

It's how I know he's not far from his own peak.

It spurs me on.

_"My."_

It's more of a yelp.

Louder.

More desperate.

The evidence of my desire pours out onto him.

Wetness whetting his appetite.

Magnifying the primitive virility within him.

He thrusts into me _hard _and _deep _one last time,

Groaning incoherently against my ear as he reaches his release.

His hot breath stirring a few wisps of dark hair.

_"GOD,"_

I moan as he tightens and twitches inside of me.

Ribbons of his seed empty into me.

He collapses on top of me.

Three words, seven letters.

_Oh my God._

They hang heavily in the charged atmosphere.

_Harder!_

He complies.

Moves faster.

Thrusts deeper.

Pants louder.

There's no control.

It's barely a rhythm.

Yet somehow we're still in sync.

Our hips rock together to a beat of our own.

An unremitting, pounding beat.

It's somewhere between fucking and making love.

Savage, yet sensitive.

Those first shocks of pleasure shoot through me.

Every muscle in my body _twists _and _tightens._

Every nerve ending _tingles _and _burns._

Heat surges through my veins.

My finger nails bite into his broad shoulders of their own volition.

It's all I can do to stop myself from losing control.

He hisses and I'm sure I've drawn blood.

Some sadistic part of me must enjoy it.

Because that's when I come apart at the seams.

Shuddering beneath him.

Clenching around his hard length.

So tight.

So unbelievably tight.

_"Oh..." _

The single syllable falls from my lips in a shaky breath.

But I'm so far removed from it I can barely distinguish my own voice from his.

_"Come for me, Blair," _he implores huskily.

His voice is thick with want.

It's how I know he's not far from his own peak.

It spurs me on.

_"My."_

It's more of a yelp.

Louder.

More desperate.

The evidence of my desire pours out onto him.

Wetness whetting his appetite.

Magnifying the primitive virility within him.

He thrusts into me _hard _and _deep _one last time,

Groaning incoherently against my ear as he reaches his release.

His hot breath stirring a few wisps of dark hair.

_"GOD,"_

I moan as he tightens and twitches inside of me.

Ribbons of his cum empty into me.

He collapses on top of me.

Three words, seven letters.

_Oh my God._

They hang heavily in the charged atmosphere.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update.**

**This was a difficult chapter to write. Typically one's thoughts whilst having an orgasm are incoherent at best, so I hope that came across here. Also, I needed to keep it 'Blair' so I didn't want to get too dirty with the terminology. I don't imagine Chuck's thoughts are quite so ladylike though, so we might have more profanities and explicit sexual terminology next chapter. I even debated whether the word 'cum' was a word that Blair would be thinking but decided that it was preferable to any sort of euphemism (Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Blair is a prude but she has spent her whole life being groomed into a perfect society princess, so I imagine dirty talk is something she does with Chuck but isn't something that is naturally going on in her head).**

**As you can see, I've been rambling. It's because I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Please review to let me know! Love x**


End file.
